


Surprise Visit

by Sens8tional



Series: Zude Drabbles [6]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Laura goes to visit her big bro, M/M, Zero and Jude still live together, she has a crush on Jude, slight zude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes to visit her brother in LA, and finds that his apartment isn't all that she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a Zude with Laura mostly because I don't want her character completely forgotten...hopefully in season 4, she'll be mentioned again.

When Laura first visits her brother in LA, she has to double check the piece of paper with his address written on it, because there's  _ no way  _ her brother ‘Mr. I need to shower twice a day’ would live in such a shady neighborhood.

She gets out of the car she rented for the weekend, and walked up the path which contained cracks and was, at certain parts, caved in. She shouldered her bag and climbed up the entrance steps, each creaking under the weight of her body.

She only needed to knock twice on the door that was chipping paint, before it was opened and a man that was certainly  _ not  _ her brother leaned up against the door frame, “Hey, can I help you?”  _ Oh dear lord, he has a six pack! _

_ Don’t act stupid, don’t act stupid,  _ “Uhh…”  _ God dammit! _

The man smirked, as she stuttered and blushed, “Um, what I mean, is...I’m...I’m looking for my brother, Gideon? He-He lives here.”  _ Smooth Laura, real smooth. God, he must think I’m an idiot. _

His gorgeous face twisted up in confusion, as he shook his head, “Nope, no Gideon lives here. Maybe you got the wrong house?”

She looks down at the paper, that was now smudged at certain points, “No, this is the right place…”

“Jude, babe, what’s taking so long?” A voice, that was undeniably masculine, came from inside the house.  _ Damn! Why did he have to be gay? _

Laura mourns internally at the fact that this sex god is unfortunately taken, especially considering she spent the better half of this conversation trying to keep her eyes from lowering to gaze at  _ you know what  _ because, who answers the door in loose fitting pajama pants?

The man at the door, Jude, turned to look behind him and smiled softly, “I’ll be back in a little bit. Go back to bed.”

“Who’s at the door?” His boyfriend, Laura can only guess, asks decidedly closer.  _ That’s strange, he sounds a bit like Gideon. Weird. _

“Oh. My. God.” Laura jaw practically unhinges, when equally muscular arms,  _ yum, _ wrap around Judes waist, and this person- _ her brother! _ -steps into view.

Laura nearly gags because she almost fantasized over her brother, who once went through a phase where he refused to eat anything but peanut butter for a whole month.  _ Oh god _ , she shudders at the memory,  _ I’m gonna be sick. _

“Oh my-Laura!” Zero shouts, pushing himself away from Jude, who looks incredibly uncomfortable at the fact that he was practically naked in front of his boyfriend’s little sister, “What the hell are you doing here?”

It takes her a moment before she’s finally able to compose herself, “What does it look like I’m doing you asshat, I’m visiting your ass! Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend? Oh my god, is this why you suddenly decided to move all the way from Boston to LA? Holy shit, I can’t believe this...does mom know?”

“No! No, she doesn’t and you can’t tell her. Not yet, at least.” Zero all but shouts, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her inside. Jude disappeared sometime during her rant, but returned shortly after, this time wearing clothes.  _ Well, there goes her view. _

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gay?” Laura asks once Jude, ever the gentleman, takes her bag and coat.

Zero looks uncomfortable, shifting on the couch before Jude comes to sit next to him, “I’m not gay...I’m bi.”  _ Well, that explains why she caught him making out with their neighbor Cindy, a few months before he was scheduled to leave Boston.  _

“That doesn’t answer my question, why didn’t you tell me? I’m your sister, Gideon, we tell each other everything.”

Zero struggles to find the right words, Jude places his hand on Zero’s knee, comfortingly, “I didn’t even understand what I was going through. One minute, women are all I think about and the next...they weren’t. It was tough for me to understand, but then I met Jude and he helped me a lot and I couldn’t thank him enough.”

Laura has to look away when Jude leans over to kiss Gideon softly because as much as their relationship makes her want to squeal high enough break glass, it’s still too much PDA for her taste.

“That’s really adorable guys. I have to say, though, I would have never thought you’d end up with someone so handsome, Gideon. Jude’s a real catch.”

Zero smiles softly, “Yeah, he really is.”  _ Awe. _

Jude has the audacity to  _ blush _ , which makes him look so fucking cute, and bow his head in embarrassment, while Zero smirks at his boyfriend's reaction.  _ She would have never thought she’d ever be jealous of her brother, and yet here she is. Unbelievable. _

Laura can’t help but blurt out, “You have any brothers?” Ruining their little moment.

Jude grins, chuckling, as he responds, “No, I’m an only child, sorry.”  _ Fuck. _   



End file.
